


Lullaby || HanHun

by MyeonCotton520



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Child Death, Child Murder, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Human Sacrifice, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Possible Character Death, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Violence, Violation, Violence, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyeonCotton520/pseuds/MyeonCotton520
Summary: "Cantaré una canción de cuna, la canción que hice de tus cabellos y ojos... Y nunca sabrás que en el fondo de mi corazón cobijo una canción tuya".-Gwendollyn Bennett.
Relationships: Lu Han & Oh Sehun, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/566848) by Amelita Rae. 



> Adaptación al libro "Canción de Cuna" perteneciente a la escritora Amelita Rae. Todos los derechos reservados a ella por esta maravillosa obra. 
> 
> Mi único crédito es adaptarlo al universo alternativo de EXO. Sin más, disfruta. ^-^

**_Guangzhou, 1802_ **

El muchacho se acercó a él en la oscuridad, bajo las cobijas, tembloroso y asustado.

Su delgado y joven cuerpo era suave y desnudo. Él vino a él como un amante, pero también como un niño podría acudir a su madre para ser consolado.

Él era joven. _Tan joven._

Eso hizo que el Ladrón se sintiera muy, muy _viejo._

El Ladrón lo tomó en sus brazos y lo sostuvo en la oscuridad. Por un momento, todo estaba bien en el mundo. Todo era perfecto. Por un momento, el Ladrón sintió que no terminaría como todos los demás, que podría haber esperanza, esta vez.

A menudo se sentía de esa manera, pero siempre estaba equivocado.

Él acarició la superficie de su espalda desnuda y el chico cerró sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello del Ladrón. Una mejilla suave y juvenil se frotaba sobre su mentón. Sus sollozos todavía ocasionalmente se le atragantaban en la garganta y se estremecía en torno al silencio de ellos.

El Ladrón lo meció suavemente. El niño todavía estaba abrumado por su primera vez, el dolor y el placer. Sorprendió al hombre mayor cuántas veces había hecho esto antes, con los otros antes que él, y sin embargo, cada vez era maravillosamente nuevo. Frotó la parte baja de la espalda del pequeño rubio, tratando de aliviar el dolor que sabía que estaba allí, porque él lo había puesto ahí.

Esta vez, como las últimas veces, había comenzado a tomar conciencia de algo más allá del acto físico. Había más en esto que la simple unión de cuerpos y la búsqueda del placer. El Ladrón estaba empezando a percibir que había un poder en el acto sexual, del que no se había dado cuenta antes, no en todos sus muchos años. La interpretación de lo que significaba todavía lo eludía, pero podía sentir la cercanía de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. No es que no le importasen los demás, porque a él sí.

Pero cada vez, fue más intenso.

En vez de embotarse como él había supuesto que haría, era justo lo contrario. Cada vez, cayó un poco más duro. Cada vez, se hizo más difícil dejarlo ir.

Cada vez, se hizo más difícil hacer lo que se debía hacer.

Sostuvo al muchacho mientras lloraba lágrimas silenciosas de felicidad, su esbelto cuerpo todavía trémulo. El Ladrón sintió que las pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre su cuello. Él sonrió ante eso. El dulce chico siempre lloraba después de su primera vez. A pesar de que había sucedido, mil veces antes, incluso eso de alguna manera se sentía especial.

El chico le tocó el rostro en la oscuridad, dedos suaves trazando su frente, su nariz y sus labios.

El Ladrón contuvo el aliento. Su corazón se detuvo por completo.

_Aún no. Ahora no. No esta noche. Todavía no, por favor, solo un poco más de tiempo..._

Todo lo que quería era un poco más de tiempo.

Quería estrecharlo, solo un poco más.

—Te amo —le susurró el chico al cuello.

Su aliento se rompió en un jadeo crudo y doloroso. El cuchillo estaba en su mano. Era tan viejo y familiar para él como la sensación de su pene en la palma de su mano. Por un momento, lo agarró como un salvavidas y nada más importó, ni siquiera el muchacho, porque el Ladrón podía sentir las llamas en su piel y el humo en sus pulmones.

Con un grito creciendo dentro de él, lo bajó con toda su fuerza. Lo hundió profundamente en la delicada espalda que había estado acariciando amorosamente, justo unos momentos antes.

El alarido del muchacho llenó la cabeza del Ladrón. Sonaba como si cristal se rompiera dentro de su cráneo y no podía estar seguro de si no era su propio grito. El otro brazo del hombre grande se envolvió alrededor de la pequeña cintura del rubio y lo presionó sobre la cama mientras se retorcía para sentarse sobre su ligero cuerpo y aplastarlo.

Se convirtió en un animal salvaje; elevando el cuchillo y metiéndolo dentro de él bajo sus costillas, hundiéndolo y retorciéndolo en la humedad agonizante de su cuerpo hasta que se abrió un enorme agujero.

Una vez hecho esto, dejó caer el cuchillo sobre la cama y su mano siguió el camino que había tendido hasta la muñeca, desplazando la sangre en la pequeña cavidad del pecho como un cuerpo cae en un bañera rebosante. Corría en largos goteos por sus frágiles costillas.

Grandes charcos empezaban a extenderse sobre las sábanas blancas. Podía oler el hierro. El olor metálico era espeso en su nariz.

Presionó su mano dentro más fuerte, la sangre salió del agujero alrededor de su muñeca. La garganta del chico sufrió un espasmo de agonía. Su mandíbula colgaba abierta de su cráneo, pero el dolor lo dejó enmudecido. El Ladrón se adelantó, decidido a terminar esto lo más rápido posible.

Sus delgados muslos se apretaban a su alrededor y sus curvados talones se hundían inútilmente en su espalda. Era una cruel parodia de cuando se había metido en él antes, pero esta vez los movimientos eran las convulsiones indefensas de un animal mientras muere. Los músculos se contraían al azar mientras la sangre se derramaba en lugar de estar dentro, privándoles de lo que necesitaban.

Finalmente, sus dedos se aferraron al grueso y gomoso músculo en su pecho. Este se retorcía como un pequeño animal en su mano y lo apretó con más fuerza como para evitar que escapase. El chico gritó, el repentino dolor anuló el horror y el impacto de lo que el Ladrón le había hecho.

El sonido fue cortado rápidamente y murió _de nuevo_ en un gemido acuoso y jadeante. Sus pulmones estaban empezando a llenarse de líquido. El Ladrón apretó más su palpitante corazón, sintiéndolo latir y estremecerse contra su palma. La sangre lo hacía resbaladizo y era difícil de sostener, pero usó el cuchillo para cortar los duros vasos que lo sostenían dentro del muchacho hasta que quedó libre.

Sus dedos pegajosos lo sacaron dejando un vacío que se llenó rápidamente de sangre, como un lago entre dos colinas, las costillas rotas arrojando sombras sobre el rojo, convirtiéndolo en negro.

El corazón del niño estaba en sus manos, todavía pulsando y luchando por vivir, a pesar de que ya no podía servir para nada. La sangre que bombeaba se derramó en la cama como un jarabe rezumando. Lo sostuvo ofreciéndoselo al Dios demonio que lo conducía.

Fue tomado rápidamente.

Pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre el piso cuando el corazón desapareció de su alcance; el sacrificio aceptado.

Escuchó atentamente. Las palabras que oyó resonar en la oscuridad fueron _'Tianjin 1902'._

Los hombros firmes del Ladrón cayeron aliviados y se volvió hacia el cuerpo sobre la cama.

Pronto sería solo un caparazón.

Los ojos borgoña del niño lo buscaban, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pálidas, sus pequeñas manos se aferraban al aire, aún buscando consuelo.

Por primera vez, el Ladrón se sentó a su lado y se enfrentó al dolor y la traición en esos ojos. A pesar de que no servía para nada, quería consolarlo, para hacer que estos últimos momentos fueran más llevaderos.

Aunque el chico no recordaría esto, el Ladrón sí. Cada segundo de los siguientes minutos estaría grabado en su mente, para revivirlos una y otra vez.

Hasta la próxima vez.

Se acostó a su lado en la cama y lo acunó suavemente mientras moría. Su profunda voz de barítono le cantó en sus momentos finales; una canción de cuna, una que la madre del niño le había cantado, en otra vida.

Lentamente, sintió que la conexión entre ellos se desvanecía. El amor y el deseo que ardió entre ellos murieron y todo lo que quedó fue el recuerdo.

Todo lo que quedaba era esperar.

Hasta la próxima vez.


	2. II

**_Tianjin 1902_ **

Los veranos eran el cielo, pero los inviernos eran un infierno.

Estaba oscuro allí. A veces todo el día. A pesar de que había estado allí esperando durante muchos años, todavía era difícil acostumbrarse. Pero se quedó, buscando la luz.

Le tomó mucho tiempo. Más de lo habitual. E incluso después de que lo encontró, el muchacho se tomó su tiempo para acercársele.

Habían estado dando vueltas entre sí durante casi un año, cuando esa fuerte voluntad finalmente se rompió y el pequeño rubio lo invitó a su cama.

Con temor y emoción, el Ladrón vino sobre él, y en él.

Esperó sin aliento en la oscuridad por palabras que nunca llegaron.

El alivio cuando no vinieron, era palpable. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y poco a poco el Ladrón comenzó a respirar más fácilmente. Vivir con él fue tan fácil. Amarlo fue incluso más fácil.

Y él lo amaba. De eso, estaba seguro esta vez.

No era solo el velo de un motivo detrás del cual esconder sus acciones.

Observó al pequeño rubio cuidadosamente, tratando de comprender qué era, qué lo atraía como ningún otro lo había hecho o lo haría. Era su belleza física, de eso no había dudas, pero también era algo más. Algo más profundo que la piel. Él era totalmente desinteresado (a diferencia del Ladrón, como si hubiere cabido la posibilidad en ese sentido).

El muchacho se _dio_ por entero, completamente y sin vacilación.

El Ladrón no lo alentó como lo había hecho antes. Él no lo cortejó con palabras bonitas ni lo hizo caer rendido a sus pies. Esta vez dejó que sucediera lenta y naturalmente. Dejó que el niño viniera a él.

Dolió, cuánto más tardó cuando no estaba tratando de atraparlo. Y al mismo tiempo, cada noche, cuando dormía junto a él, sin que esas palabras cayeran de sus labios, era la mayor alegría que había conocido.

Quizás esta vez podría ser diferente.

_Quizás._

Amaba el cuerpo del muchacho y atesoraba cada centímetro perfecto de él. Por supuesto, a este siempre lo había amado, incluso desde el primero. Su cuerpo siempre fue el mismo. La suave pendiente de su vientre y el hoyuelo en su espalda. La cara siempre era la misma, aunque el nombre siempre cambiaba.

Pero recordaba el primer nombre que su adorado pequeño tuvo, como cada uno de los que había tenido después.

Nada más sobre el rubio realmente cambió. Cada vez era nuevo y cada vez era el mismo.

La única cosa que cambió fue el Ladrón.

Con el paso de los siglos, la forma en que lo tocó y la forma en que lo vio evolucionaron lentamente. El muchacho no era un objeto a ser conquistado ni un recipiente para calmar su lujuria. Él era algo más. Y cuando estuvieron juntos, eran incluso más todavía.

El Ladrón abordó sus actos sexuales con una sensación de reverencia que nunca antes había sentido. Era más que deseo y más que lujuria. Hubo dar en ello. Unión. Completando un círculo del que el Ladrón no pudo ver al final.

Observó la cara dulce del muchacho mientras temblaba debajo de él y el Ladrón se inclinó y le tocó el labio inferior con la lengua y gimió de placer.

Esto era poder, el mismo poder que siempre había tenido sobre el chico y sin embargo, esta vez, fluía en ambos sentidos. No estaba en el niño y no estaba en él, sino entre ellos.

Los brazos del hombre de cabello oscuro temblaron ante su nueva comprensión y dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco de ese cuello pálido en señal de rendición. Gritaron como uno, apretando el cuerpo del otro, arqueándose el uno al otro.

Podía sentir el espasmo de su cuerpo, el pulso y el palpitar y el latido de su corazón mientras compartían total intimidad en la oscuridad.Y cuando todo terminó, y el Ladrón lo sostuvo en sus brazos, intentó decir algo.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, su mano voló sobre la boca del chico para detener las palabras que sabía que venían.

No esta noche. Todavía no, aún no.

La vacuidad aumentó en él. Hubo un súbito ardiente deseo doloroso en su corazón, porque recién se había dado cuenta, no podía decir las palabras tampoco.

Fue cuando menos lo esperaba, que sucedió.

A la luz del día, lejos de su cama, el chico se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y pronunció las palabras, tan suavemente que apenas pudo oírlo, susurrándole,

—Te amo y _siempre_ te amaré.

El Ladrón se volvió en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, inclinándose para besarle la suave mejilla y por un momento se quedaron de ese modo.

Hacía frío, tanto frío. La nieve estaba cayendo.

El cuchillo apareció espontáneamente en su mano, como siempre hacía, y él acarició la empuñadura. Sus dedos encontraron todos los surcos y ranuras familiares. Encajaba perfectamente en su mano, como si estuviera hecho para él. Al igual que el cuerpo del niño.

Lo mantuvo apretado contra su propio cuerpo. Su cálida boca abierta presionaba contra la frente del chiquillo mientras intentaba respirar en medio del humo y las llamas. El dolor le robó el aliento, pero esta vez aguantó tanto como pudo...

Quería hacerlo lo más rápido e indoloro posible.

Movió el cuchillo en un rápido arco ascendente, rebanando el vientre del chico hasta el centro de su pecho. En lugar de abrir su pecho, esta vez entró por debajo de su caja torácica. Podía sentir la hoja entrar en sus pulmones, el delicado revestimiento solo daba la más mínima resistencia antes de que la hoja se introdujera dentro del aire. Fue como apuñalar una esponja. Se aplastó.

Para su sorpresa, el chico se defendió. Se separó y apartó la mano del Ladrón.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Él cayó de costado, la sangre le corría por los pulmones desde la rasgadura. Manó dentro de él y gorgoteó en su garganta. Trató de hablar y luego toser. La fuerza del aire expulsado solo salpicó la sangre en su boca a través del suelo nevado.

El Ladrón cayó sobre él y hundió su mano dentro de su pecho una vez más. Podía sentir los huesos duros de su esternón flexionarse hacia afuera mientras excavaba dentro de él, desgarrando, rasgando y rompiendo sus órganos vitales. Solo había un pensamiento en su cabeza y era infligir tanto daño lo más rápido posible.

Para acabar con esto.

Agarró el corazón en su saco resbaladizo y tiró de su corazón lo más que pudo, el niño gritó cuando los vasos sanguíneos se rompieron dentro de él. La sangre brotó, estallando a la fuerza de los vasos repentinamente sin presión. Podía sentir el calor mientras fluía al verse forzado bajo sus uñas.

El muchacho se retorcía de dolor ante él. Aunque sus heridas eran mortales, sus débiles manos empujaban, todavía tratando de escapar.

Era una de las cosas que admiraba tanto sobre él, que nunca se dio por vencido.

El gran vaso en la parte superior se estiró, pero no se rompió y el tejido gomoso se recuperó, sacando el corazón resbaladizo de su agarre. Los oídos del Ladrón estaban llenos de gritos.

Empujó su mano hacia él nuevamente, su brazo cubierto de sangre y calor. Ríos encontraron su camino a través de la nieve, extendiéndose en todas direcciones desde el cuerpo convulso del niño.

Vagamente, se dio cuenta de que los gritos inarticulados eran suyos.

El chico ya se había ido. Tenía los ojos vueltos hacia atrás en su cabeza y yacía en el suelo inerte. Su frágil belleza hecha añicos. La vida lo dejó en una sacudida brutal, incluso cuando su corazón todavía se crispó en la mano del Ladrón.

Lo sostuvo suavemente con sangre goteando de entre sus dedos. Se sentía abrasadoramente caliente contra el aire frío.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, bajó la cabeza para presionar un beso contra él, pero para el momento en que sus labios se encontraron con el músculo humeante... había sido tomado.

El siguiente lugar y tiempo se hicieron eco en su cabeza, _'Shanghái 2002'._

El Ladrón se dejó caer de rodillas, la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre su cuello y contempló los árboles desnudos bajo el frío cielo invernal. Sus ojos ámbar se entrecerraron dolorosamente. El brillo del sol blanqueaba todo de blanco.

Todo, salvo la sangre que corría en ríos a través de la nieve.

Los ojos del chico todavía estaban abiertos y el Ladrón los cerró con un beso. Él se había ido. No quedaba nada para el Ladrón, sino el frío y el vacío.

Hasta la próxima vez.

Aunque no podía escuchar las palabras, el Ladrón le cantó la canción de cuna de todos modos.

Porque se merecía que le cantaran.

Todo lo que quedaba era el recuerdo del amor y el deseo que ardía entre ellos.

Todo lo que quedaba era esperar.

Hasta la próxima vez.


	3. III

**_Shanghái 2002_ **

El Ladrón había dejado de marcar el tiempo por años.

El chico lo siguió. Cada vida que el chico vivió y murió, esos fueron los cumpleaños del Ladrón, los años nuevos, los aniversarios... el año, la fecha, el lugar, apenas importaron.

Únicamente _él_ , solo el tiempo entre el día en que nació y el día de su muerte. Todo lo demás era solo espacio etéreo.

Al principio, había esperado hasta el año designado antes de ir a la hora y el lugar señalados para esperar a que el muchacho lo encontrara. Pero las últimas veces se había adelantado años para sumergirse en el tiempo y el lugar en el que llegaría su niño.

Era mejor así, lo mantenía mirando hacia adelante en lugar de hacia atrás.

El Ladrón siempre estaba mirando hacia atrás. Era parte de su maldición; el nunca olvidar. Hizo los años que pasaron insoportables.

Mirando hacia atrás, el ser humano promedio solo recuerda lo que es importante e incluso eso puede cambiar en función de cómo desean recordarlo. La mente es muy, muy buena para adormecer el dolor del pasado con la droga del olvido.

Pero no la del Ladrón.

No, su aguda mente recordaba cada detalle de cada momento que pasaba.

Recordaba todas las risas del chico, su sonrisa, sus alegrías y sus tristezas. Y recordaba cada susurrado tímido _'Te amo'_ y cada grito torturado. Recordaba la mirada de traición en sus ojos mientras moría.

Y él había muerto tantas, _tantas_ veces. Siempre tan joven.

Entonces, esta vez el Ladrón fue directo al lugar donde el Dios demonio le había dicho, a pesar de que sabía que era cien años antes de lo esperado.

Él fue allí a esperar. Para soñar y anhelar. Y tratar, desesperadamente, de olvidar.

Él había estado en Shanghái antes, por supuesto. Cuando era una ciudad como cualquier otra, pero los ríos habían traído gente allí como nunca antes y el mundo había comenzado a cambiar cada vez más rápido a su alrededor.

Durante muchos miles de años, la humanidad había caminado hacia el futuro a paso de tortuga. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía como si estuvieran volando. A toda velocidad con respecto al futuro y de alguna manera el Ladrón quedó atrapado en ello.

Era extraño lo fácil que era para él ganar dinero usando la historia para anticipar el futuro. Irrisorio cómo el dinero había sido tan importante para él una vez y ahora, que venía tan fácil, eso no significaba _nada._

Ahora era más difícil esconder su eterna juventud debido a la forma en que los humanos se seguían el uno al otro con nombres y números.

Ya no se podía decir simplemente quiénes eran o vivir donde querían, tenía que demostrar que pertenecía con pequeñas tarjetas de plástico y un libro rojo. Pero el dinero le hizo más fácil, sobornar a los funcionarios adecuados, falsificar los documentos correctos, pasar la empresa del padre a un misterioso _'sobrino'_ y mantenerse al día con la ilusión del tiempo.

Tiempo medido en pasos, tiempo medido en respiraciones. Tiempo medido por cada latido de su corazón que latía eternamente.

Porque cuando uno pasa la vida esperando, todo lo que tiene es tiempo.

Incluso antes de verlo ese día, ya había decidido hacer las cosas de manera diferente. El Ladrón conocía al muchacho mejor que nadie, en la historia de los tiempos. Él había vivido con él y lo había amado durante más años de lo que la mayoría de las parejas alguna vez desearían tener juntos.

Oh sí, el Ladrón lo conocía muy, muy bien.

Y esta vez, en lugar de quedar atrapado en la alegría y la magnificencia de estar con él, desde el momento en que se lo encontró, lo apartó.

Él estableció una relación hostil con el muchacho desde el principio. Él lo hostigó. Antagonizó con él. Lo lastimó. Y, sobre todo, nunca le dejó saber dónde se encontraba parado. Siempre lo hizo sentir menos importante que él.

El hombre poderoso lo hizo, porque sabía que el orgullo del muchacho nunca le dejaría decir esas palabras a alguien que le hubiera hecho tales cosas.

Se unieron como siempre lo hicieron. Era tan inevitable como la gravedad. Pero lo mantuvo a distancia esta vez.

Sabía que el chico estaba fascinado por él, por lo que el Ladrón mantuvo sus secretos bien custodiados, para mantener siempre el muro de desconfianza entre ellos. El niño no le daría su corazón a alguien en quien no confiaba. Y entonces el Ladrón se aseguró de que pudiera no confiar en él, no del todo.

Ocasionalmente le otorgaba pequeñas atenciones, ya que incluso alguien tan leal como él se marcharía si creía que sus sentimientos no habían sido devueltos. El chico no era un perro. Era orgulloso y era inteligente y no lo pisotearían. Entonces, de vez en cuando, el Ladrón dejaba ver sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Él lo dejó acercarse, pero no demasiado cerca.

Era un baile que habían bailado muchas, muchas veces antes. Pero el Ladrón nunca había sido tan bueno en los pasos. Cada vida había sido una oportunidad para perfeccionar sus habilidades. Lo mantuvo a distancia, girando a su alrededor, sumergiéndose y mareándole y siempre, siempre manteniéndolo fuera de balance. Aunque no podían escapar de la atracción del otro, así como la luna no podía escapar de la órbita de la tierra, el Ladrón estaba decidido a que esta vez sería diferente.

Esta vez el muchacho _viviría._

Esta vez él negaría al Dios demonio... negándose a sí mismo.

Él era el mismo, pero diferente.

Su sonrisa y su risa, sus encantadores ojos borgoña y sus hebras doradas. Era tan, tan hermoso que a menudo le dolían los ojos al Ladrón por mirarlo. Y vivía con tal entusiasmo, tanta exuberancia.

Eso era lo que el Ladrón quería para él; vida. Alegría. Felicidad. E hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que eso sucediera. Nunca quiso que el chico supiera cómo todas las piezas del tablero del Ladrón se movían a su alrededor, protegiéndolo, siempre.

Pasaron los años, y el Ladrón sintió que había logrado mantener la fachada. El muchacho vivía con él y, sin embargo, vivían vidas completamente separadas. Tuvieron sexo, pero nunca hicieron el amor. Hablaron, pero nunca sobre cosas importantes. El muchacho nunca le entregó su corazón, no completamente, y nunca pronunció las palabras. El Ladrón pensó que era probable, que nunca las hubiera pensado.

El Ladrón pensó que había sido inteligente. Pensó que finalmente había ganado el juego.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Y una noche, cuando el chico estaba profundamente dormido, pronunció las palabras.

Fueron suavemente susurradas en la oscuridad. Vinieron de lo profundo de su subconsciente. Sabía que el chico decía la verdad por el cuchillo que apareció en sus manos.

En ese momento, el Ladrón sabía que no había escapatoria.

No había nada que él pudiera hacer o no hacer para salvar al muchacho. Él lo había jugado de todas las maneras en que se podía jugar. No había forma de ganar el juego, porque no había forma de que pudieran estar juntos y no amarse.

Tal fue su bendición y su maldición.

Una y otra vez, sin importar cómo se desarrollara la historia, el final siempre sería el mismo.

Esa noche, en medio de los gritos y la sangre, después de que arrancó el corazón del muchacho del pecho y lo ofreció en sacrificio, el Ladrón bajó la mirada con desesperación sobre el cuerpo roto de su amado y finalmente, finalmente giró el cuchillo hacia sí mismo.


	4. IV

**_Beijing 602_ **

Su historia comenzó hace miles de años...

El Ladrón a menudo pensaba en cómo comenzó todo y se preguntó si tal vez no lo hubiera visto, si tal vez podría haberse resistido. Pero sabía mejor que nadie que no puedes huir del destino. Hubiera sucedido, de una forma u otra.

Aquello fue inevitable.

Para el Ladrón, proteger las puertas del santuario era solo un trabajo, nada más, nada menos. Después de las largas guerras, el guerrero estaba cansado y harto del camino. Cuando los monjes le suplicaron que protegiera los santuarios de los bandidos, aceptó el trabajo con entusiasmo. Era moneda fácil, y sencilla de gastar en las tabernas locales con cerveza barata e incluso mujeres más baratas.

No tenía sueños y no tenía aspiraciones. Era un hombre impío, sin fe, cuyas mayores esperanzas incluían una vida fácil y una muerte indolora. No tenía interés en la religión ni en cosas más elevadas que él mismo. Si él podía verlo y tocarlo, entonces era real. No respetaba a los aldeanos supersticiosos que sacrificaban sus corderos y rezaban a los dioses que parecían no escucharlos.

Las sequías todavía llegaban, y las plagas y la guerra y la enfermedad. Niños morían gritando y las madres dando a luz. Si había un Dios y él tenía poder sobre el sufrimiento de los humanos, eso significaba que eligió permanecer inactivo a pesar de su sacrificio.

El Ladrón no tenía uso para tal Dios.

No es que hubiera solo uno. Había muchos; el dios de la lluvia y el dios del sol, el dios de la fertilidad, el dios de la guerra y el dios de la cosecha. Lo que sea que quisieran, rezaban al dios designado con la esperanza de recibirlo.

El Ladrón puso los ojos en blanco.

Resguardaba los santuarios durante el día y por la noche, robaba el botín que quedaba en los altares. Vivía bien, comía las mejores carnes y gastaba las monedas que le quedaban en bebida y libertinaje. Nadie sospechó nada. Cuando los obsequios desaparecieron, los aldeanos gritaron de alegría; seguros de que sus ofrendas habían sido bien recibidas y sus solicitudes serían otorgadas.

Pero, las sequías continuaron y la enfermedad se extendió y luego los ancianos del pueblo finalmente decidieron que era el _Dios del Inframundo_ el que exigía el sacrificio.

Él era el más misterioso y poderoso de todos.

El sumo sacerdote dijo que el demonio de dos cabezas había venido a él en un sueño y exigió una novia, o que continuaría saciando su soledad con la sangre de sus hijos.

Se eligió un tributo entre todas las mujeres jóvenes más bellas de la tierra y ella fue escoltada al santuario recién construido; un hermoso palacio de mármol edificado para la novia del Dios Demonio, sin ventanas y con un alto muro construido alrededor; para ocultar su belleza a todos menos a su esposo.

La encontraron muerta, con su corazón arrancado a la mañana siguiente.

_Ella no era pura_ , los sacerdotes dijeron con vergüenza, y otra fue elegida. La doncella fue examinada y verificada para estar intacta, ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a una segunda ofensa. Los aldeanos respiraron más tranquilos la noche siguiente, pero por la mañana, encontraron a la desafortunada muchacha. Su corazón no estaba.

En las paredes blancas, escritas con su sangre, estaban las palabras: _"Tráeme a la Brillante"._

Solo había unos pocos que sabían que _la Brillante_ era un _él_.

El Ladrón no debería haber sido uno de ellos.

Si tan solo, el Ladrón no lo hubiera visto esa noche. Pero había estado borracho y la apuesta había sido vislumbrar lo que se suponía que era la mujer más bella del mundo, con ojos borgoña y cabello dorado, un regalo del mismo dios sol. Sabía que sería una apuesta fácil de ganar.

La cisterna de baño estaba en la parte superior del santuario, alimentada por el manantial y el agua de lluvia. Había visto construir el santuario y sabía que desde el lugar correcto en la pared, el baño estaría a la vista. Todo lo que tenía que hacer, era esperar. Estaba vestido de negro y escondido en las sombras donde podía verla bañarse sin ser visto.

Salió en un velo, atendida por sus sirvientes, pero fueron despedidos y ella quedó sola en los últimos rayos del crepúsculo. El velo se deslizó sobre su cabeza y su cabello rubio dorado resplandeció bajo la luz tenue. Brillaba como su piel, pálida y suave, tan suave que el Ladrón añoraba tocarla. Parecía grabada en mármol vivo, una escultura cuya belleza los mejores artistas nunca tendrían la esperanza de igualar. Su pecho era sorprendentemente plano, sus pechos eran apenas la más mínima curva, pero esos preciosos pezones rosados estaban duros y erectos en el aire fresco de la noche.

El velo cayó sobre sus caderas y ella dio la espalda a los ojos lujuriosos del Ladrón. Tenía el pelo corto sobre las orejas, pero eso no era inusual. Era un tratamiento común para las fiebres. No hizo nada para amortiguar su belleza conmovedora, solo expuso sus delicados hombros y cuello. El velo estaba envuelto alrededor de sus caderas, sostenido justo debajo de su pequeña cintura por la curva generosa de su trasero.

Finalmente, el velo cayó a sus pies y el Ladrón jadeó ante la piel de alabastro que fue revelada. Ella se sobresaltó, buscando el origen del sonido, pero cuando no encontró nada continuó bañándose, con una mano delicada cubriendo tímidamente la oscura unión de sus piernas.

Pies delicados caminaron suavemente hacia la piscina y el Ladrón tuvo que tragar duro mientras avanzaba más y más, el agua subía más y más, por encima de unos delicados tobillos, el engrosamiento de sus pantorrillas, el hueco de sus rodillas, la suave piel cremosa de sus muslos. Se inclinó, con las piernas juntas bajo el agua, ocultando lo que el Ladrón deseaba ver.

Sus pequeñas manos recogieron el agua calentada por el sol y la levantaron para verterla por sus hombros y sobre sus pechos pequeños y planos. Vertió puñados de agua tibia sobre el cabello, el rostro y el cuello. Se apartó el cabello de la cara y acarició sus propios hombros con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, masajeando su cuello y sus delgados hombros.

El Ladrón apenas podía respirar.

Nunca antes había estado tan tentado. Cada sensación se intensificó. Se sentía vivo de una manera que nunca antes se había sentido. El aire fresco de la noche ardía en sus fosas nasales, y cada canto de pájaro e insecto sonaba ruidosamente en sus oídos mientras ella apoyaba una pierna delgada en el borde de la piscina. Podía ver las ondas del agua moviéndose con la mano entre sus piernas.

Él sonrió socarronamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... Una hermosa mujer como esa, encerrada en un santuario como ofrenda a un dios imaginario. Eso era un _desperdicio._

Sus profundos gemidos resonaron en el estanque y el Ladrón se sintió impresionado por el timbre de su voz. Su pene estaba duro, presionando contra sus pantalones bombachos de cuero y palpitaba dolorosamente. Ella gritó una última vez y luego se sumergió en el agua, hasta que le cubrió los hombros. Cuando se puso de pie, gotitas corrieron por su piel de porcelana y el Ladrón pudo ver la piel de gallina en su carne fina. Sus ojos cayeron en cascada con el agua que caía sobre la delicada extensión de sus costillas y su suave espalda. Cuando ella se estremeció, él también se estremeció.

En ese momento, decidió que la tendría.

Finalmente ella se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la piscina, ella era toda carne pálida y sombras oscuras... excepto que había un lugar, que el Ladrón esperaba ver una sombra oscura y en cambio sus ojos encontraron carne turgente.

_La Brillante_ era un muchacho.

La dureza en sus pantalones no decayó, pero su mandíbula cayó en sorpresa. No era que fuera impactante, solo inesperado.

No debería haberlo sido tampoco.

Las mujeres de ese tiempo fueron vistas como criaturas humildes. El sexo con una mujer era solo para la reproducción. Las relaciones entre hombres fueron consideradas como la forma de amor más pura y honorable. Era practicado por los monjes y los guerreros de alto rango. El coito masculino-femenino fue considerado intrínsecamente profano por los sumos sacerdotes.

Al ofrecer al Dios del Inframundo un muchacho sin experiencia, le estaban ofreciendo la más pura de las vírgenes.

El sexo de la bella criatura que lo había embrujado le importaba muy poco al Ladrón. Todo lo que sabía era que lo _quería_. En ese momento, nunca había deseado nada más en su vida.

Llegó a esa pared y lo miró, noche tras noche, hasta que una noche ya no fue suficiente solo _mirar._

La pared exterior era fácil de escalar, el santuario lo era aún más. Fue construido para la belleza, no para la seguridad.

Esperó hasta después de que el chico terminara de bañarse, después de que se había puesto su velo y desaparecido en el santuario. La puerta del balcón estaba abierta, como él sabía que estaría. El santuario fue diseñado para mantener a las personas adentro, no fuera. Los sacerdotes confiaban en los fantasmas para proteger los tesoros en su interior. El Ladrón sonrió burlonamente por su tontería.

El Ladrón tomó el tesoro del muchacho como tomaba todas las cosas que quería; sin remordimiento, piedad o vacilación. Lo ató sobre el altar del Dios Demonio con sus propios velos sagrados y derramó su sangre virgen. Lo dejó en medio de un sacrificio de sangre, lágrimas y semen.

Él pensó que una vez sería suficiente. Que sería suficiente simplemente arrancar el fruto de los dioses y hundir sus dientes en él una vez.

Pero no lo fue.

Permanecía despierto todas las noches, atormentado por el sabor y los gritos de dolor y placer del chico. Recordaba cada sollozo, cada escalofrío. Todavía podía sentir esa piel suave bajo sus palmas y la forma en que su cuerpo se había estremecido impotente cuando el Ladrón convirtió su dolor en un placer involuntario.

_El Brillante_ era la fruta prohibida cuya dulzura arruinaba el sabor de todos los demás alimentos.

Los suspiros lujuriosos de las prostitutas sonaban huecos en sus oídos. No importaba a quién sedujera, desde las inocentes lecheras hasta las hijas del comerciante, nadie apaciguó su lujuria. Quemaba en él, una necesidad y un hambre, que nadie más satisfacería. Tenía que ser él. Tenía que ser _El Brillante_.

Nadie más lo haría.

Y así se encontró, de nuevo al otro lado de la pared de mármol, presionando al niño hacia abajo, mirando esos ojos borgoña llenos de terror y _algo más..._ algo, que para el Ladrón parecía excitación.

Lo violó de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo ató. Sostuvo su esbelto cuerpo y tomó lo que deseaba hasta que se convulsionó debajo de él con su propia satisfacción. Sus oídos resonaban con los gritos de placer del chico y aún así no fue suficiente.

Nunca fue suficiente.

El Ladrón llegó al santuario una y otra vez, noche tras noche para calmar su lujuria y descubrió que simplemente necesitaba más.

Después de un tiempo, comenzó a darse cuenta de que no era solo el sexo lo que anhelaba. Ansiaba verlo, el sonido de él. Le encantaba escucharlo hablar y se encontró genuinamente interesado en sus opiniones. El muchacho le predicó como si el Ladrón tuviera un alma digna de ser salvada. La manera inocente en blanco y negro en que veía el mundo divirtió al Ladrón interminablemente, incluso cuando se encontró admirando la pureza del chico.

Se encontró buscando ese cuerpo esbelto en la noche, quedándose más tarde y más tarde, escabulléndose justo cuando la temprana luz de la mañana clareaba.

Había comenzado como una violación y se convirtió en algo más, mucho más.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto más hasta que una noche lo abrazó con fuerza, sus cuerpos se presionaron juntos, resbaladizos por el sudor y los jugos de una noche de éxtasis y el chico dijo soñadoramente:

—Me llevarás lejos de aquí, ¿no? Nos iremos y viviremos juntos muy, muy lejos de aquí.

Todo el cuerpo del Ladrón se puso rígido, pero el chico no pareció percibirlo.

Curvó su pequeña figura en los rígidos contornos de la complexión de su amante. El Ladrón podía sentir su húmedo aliento en su garganta mientras apoyaba su pálida cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Esa fue la noche en que pronunció las palabras por primera vez.

Fueron susurradas en la oscuridad:

—Te amo.

El Ladrón hizo una mueca, pero el chico pareció no percatarse. Su respiración se hizo más lenta y se hizo más profunda a medida que el sueño lo reclamaba. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba dormido, apartó la diminuta figura del muchacho y se levantó.

Se vistió en silencio y salió sigilosamente de su habitación.

Él no miró atrás.

Su corazón se estaba apretando en su pecho. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas. Se dio cuenta de que había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. Sabía que el sentimiento del muchacho hacia él se había vuelto fuerte, tanto como el suyo. Pero no tenía intención de llevarse al niño con él. Él había estado viviendo en el ahora. No había pensado en un futuro juntos.

_Porque no tenían futuro juntos._

Su vida no era una que él quisiera compartir. Y asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar al frágil y hermoso muchacho no era lo que el Ladrón quería. El chico nunca aprobaría cómo se ganaba la vida, nunca lo entendería. Si él supiera la verdad, el amor del pequeño inocente seguramente se convertiría en odio. No podía soportar ver que eso sucediera. Y el Ladrón no podría protegerlo. Fuera de estas paredes de mármol, su extraordinaria belleza lo convertiría en un objetivo. Él estaría mejor aquí en el santuario, protegido por los velos y las supersticiones de los sacerdotes, cuidado, mimado y protegido. Nunca lo lograría en la dura realidad del mundo en el que vivía el Ladrón. Lo mejor era romper con ello ahora, antes de que él lo lastimara más. El chico era joven, se recuperaría. Él estaría bien.

El Ladrón tenía la intención de irse y nunca regresar.

Caminó en silencio hasta la azotea y se quedó allí por un largo tiempo; tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor.

— _Realmente es trágico, cuánto te ama y admira y qué poca consideración le tienes a él_ —dijo una voz detrás de él.

El Ladrón giró para ver al orador. Una figura estaba de pie detrás de él en la azotea, perfilada por el oscuro cielo nocturno detrás de él. Todo lo que el Ladrón podía ver era que tenía brillantes ojos verdes y largo cabello grisáceo. Momentos atrás, había estado solo en la azotea y no había ningún lugar donde esconderse. Él apareció desde el aire.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —Dijo enojado, para cubrir su miedo.

_—Yo soy aquel cuyo santuario despojaste y cuyo novio mancillaste._

Avanzó hacia la luz y el Ladrón pudo ver que aunque tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, su rostro era el de una mujer. Poseía una belleza que hacía que las rodillas del Ladrón se sintieran débiles y sus manos temblaran. No era la belleza cálida y brillante del chico. La belleza de este hombre era fría y lo llenaba de terror. Su voz era suave como la seda y espesa con la furia de un marido engañado. Sus ojos verdes destellaban con celosa coléra.

No era la primera vez que el Ladrón veía esa mirada en los ojos de otro hombre. Sabía que no tenía defensa para sus acciones. Lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa. Usó la misma excusa patética que muchas de sus propias conquistas habían usado para justificar su perfidia:

—Lo amo.

Por un momento, casi pensó que las palabras que dijo eran ciertas, pero el Dios del Inframundo podía ver la verdad en el corazón de cualquier humano.

El Dios se rió.

— _Usaste eso solo como una excusa para calmar a tu conciencia culpable. No tienes amor en tu corazón por él y, ¿cómo podrías? ¿Qué sabe un Ladrón del amor? Es solo el agricultor el que verdaderamente entiende el amor: el que planta la semilla y la cuida, año tras año, alimenta al árbol joven hasta que florece y espera pacientemente a que la fruta madure. Eres simplemente un vagabundo que robó sobre la pared y arrancó lo que no te pertenecía. No sabes nada del amor._

Las palabras lo apuñalaron profundamente, pero en su corazón sonaron verdaderas y el Ladrón lo supo. Todo lo que quedaba entonces era el castigo. Él era un guerrero, moriría peleando.

Se encontró con los ojos del Dios con calma.

—¿Qué nos va a pasar ahora?

— _Él irá a los campos de amapolas y allí dormirá por la eternidad. Nunca va despertar, pero nunca cruzará el puente hacia la otra vida. ¿Tú sin embargo? Bueno, creo que ya sabes a dónde vas, ¿verdad?_

El Ladrón pudo ver las llamas en sus ojos y sintió una súbita explosión de calor abrasándole la piel. Luchó por reprimir un escalofrío.

El dios de dos naturalezas sonrió burlonamente por su miedo, sus labios se retorcieron cruelmente.

_—No, ¿no estás interesado en ese destino?_

Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una boca de dientes blancos y afilados.

— _Tal vez pueda pensar en algo más creativo para ti, entonces, esto es, después de todo, una ocasión especial. Se suponía que sería mi noche de bodas._

Su hermoso rostro se retorció oscuramente.

De repente, el Ladrón se encontró nuevamente en la sala del altar, donde _el Brillante_ dormía sobre sábanas de satén blanco. Su cabello brillaba como hilos de oro. Él era tan, tan hermoso. E inocente. El chico era completamente inocente en esto. La culpa era suya y solo suya. El corazón del Ladrón se retorció en su pecho con un sentimiento de culpa desconocido.

El Dios miró al muchacho en la cama.

— _Su único pecado fue que se enamoró del hombre equivocado. Y él te ama. Completamente._

Se sentó a su lado y sus elegantes dedos rozaron con tristeza la suave y pálida mejilla del niño.

— _En lugar de un sueño eterno, este será su castigo, enamorarse, una y otra vez, pero nunca **estar** enamorado._

El Ladrón frunció el ceño ante el acertijo que no entendió, pero el Dios volvió su mirada hacia él y continuó:

— _El tuyo, sin embargo, será mucho más interesante._

Ante eso, el hermoso hombre de pelo largo sonrió sádicamente.

— _Tu maldición será un corazón que nunca parará de latir y una mente que no podrá olvidar. El muchacho nacerá una y otra vez, cada vez una pizarra en blanco, sin ningún recuerdo de su vida pasada. Pero tú nunca morirás. En cada una de sus vidas, irás a él y lo volverás a enamorar de ti._

Hasta ahora, el Ladrón no podía ver el castigo de la inmortalidad, pero luego el Dios terminó su sentencia:

— _En el momento en que él te entregue su corazón, lo tomarás y me lo devolverás._

El hombre de cabello oscuro miró sin comprender el infame cuchillo que de repente había aparecido en sus manos.

_Cuando él te entregue su corazón, lo tomarás y me lo devolverás._

De repente, la magnitud de lo que el Dios quería que hiciera se hundió y arrojó el cuchillo al otro lado de la habitación. Fuera lo que fuese, él no era un asesino. Sus manos se estremecieron de rabia y su voz era baja y ronca cuando juró.

— _Nunca._

El Dios arqueó una ceja sarcásticamente.

— _¿No? La opción número uno es entonces; un sueño eterno para él y los fuegos del infierno para ti._

Sus ojos destellaron rojos y la habitación comenzó a desvanecerse. El Ladrón podía sentir las llamas lamiendo su piel, ardiendo y chamuscando. Podía escuchar los gritos de los atormentados y oler el hedor a azufre y carne quemada. El calor era opresivo, insoportable. Él no podía respirar. Un humo acre llenó sus pulmones con cada inhalación

—¡NO! —Gritó. El Ladrón cayó de rodillas ante el Dios; ahogándose y jadeando por aliento. Él estaba de vuelta en el santuario de nuevo.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron fríamente.

— _Última oportunidad, Ladrón. Devuelve lo que robaste. Devuélveme su corazón. O arde._

El infame cuchillo apareció en sus dedos temblorosos y de repente el Ladrón estaba de pie junto a la cama, sobre _el Brillante_.

Las pestañas del chico estaban cerradas en un reposo antinatural. Sus labios carnosos se separaron mientras respiraba pacíficamente. El Ladrón le puso una mano en el pecho al levantarse y caer. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón, susurrando a través de su fina y pálida carne. Colocó la daga justo a la izquierda de su esternón, entre la tercera y cuarta costilla. El guerrero había matado a suficientes hombres en su tiempo como para saber exactamente cómo detener un corazón palpitante.

Sus manos temblaban y le tomó a ambas sostener el cuchillo en el pecho inocente de su amante. Vaciló y el Dios susurró ominosamente en su oído:

— _Devuélvemelo._

El Ladrón podía sentir las llamas lamiendo su piel. Podía oír los gritos en sus oídos y empujó el cuchillo hacia abajo.

Los ojos borgoña se abrieron de par en par y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes. _El Brillante_ lo miró en agonizante traición cuando el Ladrón le retorció el cuchillo entre las costillas, le partió los huesos y le abrió salvajemente el esternón. La sangre le llenó la boca abierta y jadeante y se derramó sobre las sábanas. Salió a borbotones de la herida en su pecho y tiñó de rojo las sábanas blancas.

La cara del Ladrón se torció en una terrible máscara cuando sus manos se hundieron en la cavidad del pecho del chico y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de un corazón palpitante. La sangre caliente hacía que el cuchillo se volviera resbaladizo y difícil de sujetar mientras cortaba torpemente los grandes gomosos vasos sanguíneos que lo mantenían atado dentro de él.

Una vez liberado, sostuvo el músculo pesado apretado en su puño y se lo ofreció al Dios mientras se retorcía y palpitaba al ritmo del estertor de la muerte del muchacho.

Los ojos borgoña lo miraron con desesperación. Su rostro estaba lleno de confusión, dolor y tristeza. Sus dedos se aferraron al Ladrón mientras su cuerpo se movía espasmódicamente y se sacudía, rápidamente quedándose sin oxígeno mientras su sangre manaba de su pecho vacío y violentado.

Los ojos dorados del Ladrón se llenaron de lágrimas mientras observaba su dolor y le gritó al Dios:

—Tómalo, es tuyo. ¡Solo termina con esto! ¡Por favor!

El corazón desapareció de su mano y el Dios desapareció también.

Lo dejaron solo con _el Brillante_ , el borgoña inquisitivamente impotente, sus dedos crispados como si estuviese tratando de alcanzar al Ladrón.

Él se volvió de esos ojos.

La traición y el desamor en ellos era como tener un cuchillo clavado en su propio corazón. El cobarde no podría encararlo.

Momentos después, el chico ya no estaba. Sus ojos borgoña estaban vacíos y miraban el espacio. Su mano vacía yacía inerte sobre la cama junto a él. Murió solo, rechazado y traicionado por el que más amaba.

Una voz resonó en la oscuridad. Diciendo—: _Shenzhen, 702._

El cadáver en la cama, las manchas de sangre en las sábanas blancas, el olor a hierro y la muerte en el aire; desaparecería. Pero cada toque, cada caricia, las palabras que _el Brillante_ había dicho y toda la sangre que el Ladrón había derramado, eso permanecería.

Cada recuerdo permaneció gravado en su mente para ser reproducido en sus momentos de vigilia y en sus pesadillas. No hubo mucha diferencia. Durante los siguientes cien años, el inmortal vagó por la tierra sin fin, sin propósito. Su corazón maldito continuaba latiendo como el Dios demonio había prometido.

Y cuando finalmente llegó el año 702, el Ladrón fue a los templos en Shenzhen para encontrar _al Brillante_ de nuevo.


	5. V

**_Shanghái 2002_ **

Incluso después de tantos miles de años, el Ladrón no pudo contemplar la posibilidad de una vida sin su niño.

Sin despertarse a su lado al comienzo de cada día y sentarse a su lado al final de cada noche, _¿cuál era el punto?_ Él era su amigo, su amante, su confidente.

Él creía en lo mejor de él. El chico amoroso y valiente que iluminó los lugares más oscuros de su alma y nunca se desvió. Se había convertido en una parte tan importante de él que el Ladrón no podía imaginar una vida sin él.

Mantuvo sus ojos en su rostro, ahora laxo y carente de expresión, donde momentos atrás había estado tan vivo. Lo había visto dormir tan a menudo que casi esperaba que se moviera. Esperaba una suave inhalación y una lenta subida de su pecho, un aleteo detrás de sus párpados mientras soñaba.

El Ladrón quería que el chico _viviera._

Quería que se sentara y riera con esa risa descuidada, como si todo hubiera sido una especie de broma o juego. Él quería sentir su toque gentil. Quería que el niño lo rodeara como un gatito hambriento, hambriento, pero demasiado orgulloso para mendigar por lo que quería. Deseaba ver sus ágiles dedos cortando una cena que juró era solo algo que arrojó, pero el Ladrón sabía que estaba cuidadosamente compuesto de todos sus favoritos. Quería ver su radiante sonrisa y escucharlo contar una de sus tontas bromas. Quería tocar su cabello y sentirlo inconscientemente apoyarse, buscando afecto. Quería verlo saltar de miedo con una de las ridículas películas de terror que tanto le gustaban, y luego reír, y luego acercarse un poco más en el sofá, pensando que el Ladrón no se daría cuenta. Quería ver sus ojos borgoña brillantes con justa indignación, en llamas, decidido a llevar al Ladrón en torno a su manera de pensar. Quería tocar partes de él que ningún otro hombre había tocado alguna vez y oírle hacer sonidos que nadie más había escuchado.

Lo había amado por más de mil años y nunca se había arrepentido de su muerte.

Alguna vez pensó que valía la pena, unos pocos momentos de sufrimiento cada cien años, para que ambos vivieran, estuvieran juntos, aunque solo fuera por un momento. Pero ahora el gran corazón del Ladrón estaba cansado. Dolía con la pena de su pérdida.

La pérdida de su precioso niño era insoportable. Una vez más, no había podido salvarlo. El Ladrón estaba cansado de vivir sin él. El Ladrón estaba cansado de matarlo, pero más que eso, estaba cansado de _traicionarlo._

Ahora descubrió que la idea de las llamas no era tan temible como la idea de hacer un acto más de violencia contra aquel que tanto amaba, el que ahora amaba más que a la vida misma.

Sostenía el corazón robado en sus manos, pero estaba demasiado cansado para ofrecérselo al Dios. El demonio de dos naturalezas lo tomó de todos modos. Desapareció en el vacío y las palabras fueron pronunciadas, pero el Ladrón apenas las registró. Ya no importaba.

No habría próxima vez.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y sin ver. Lo único que quedaba era la sangre, la sangre resbaladiza que se enfriaba en sus manos, los densos y oscuros coágulos que se enfriaban en la cama que compartían y el charco en la cavidad vacía del pecho del muchacho. Tenía las costillas rotas y retorcidas, los pulmones a un lado y las vísceras expuestas cruelmente. Donde su corazón había estado era un vacío enorme. El abismo oscuro y abultado entre sus costillas se llenaba de sangre que continuaba goteando de sus arterias cercenadas.

El Ladrón lo vio mientras había estado vivo. Y ahora lo vio muerto. Asesinado, brutalmente, por su propia mano. Él se vio a sí mismo; violó, saqueó, despojó. Vaciando a su amado niño una y otra y otra vez, tomando algo que no se merecía, aquello que no tenía derecho a tomar. No era justo.

El chico era inocente, no se merecía esto. Merecía ser amado y atesorado. Merecía vivir una vida completa y morir como un anciano, pacíficamente y rodeado de los que amaba.

—Perdóname —dijo en voz baja al silencio, a la sangre, queriendo nada más que escuchar la voz de su chico absolviéndolo y, sin embargo, sabía que nunca más volvería a oír esa voz.

Otra, muy similar quizás, pero no tan exacta. Nunca más este muchacho viviría. Él estaba muerto. Y él no regresaría.

El Ladrón gritó angustiado. Su pecho se estremeció con la fuerza de sus sollozos. Él quería expiarse, hacer las cosas bien. Quería detener el ciclo, detener el dolor de su niño, hacer que volviera a vivir.

Fue sorprendente, cuan poco realmente dolió.

Su pecho ya dolía tanto. Conducir el cuchillo dentro, apenas lo percibió. Lo había hecho tantas veces, era solo el ángulo el que era diferente.

Tenía el lujo de usar ambas manos, y eso fue bueno, porque descubrió que necesitaba toda su fuerza para empujar la hoja curva a través de su firme pecho y romper el esternón. El cuerpo del muchacho siempre había sido pequeño y delicado, sus costillas siempre se rompían tan rápido. Los huesos del Ladrón eran grandes y fuertes. No se rompieron con facilidad e incluso una vez que se rompieron y desprendiéndose del puntal central, no pudo pasarlos.

Metió los dedos en la herida creada por el cuchillo. Estaba caliente y resbaladizo y le dificultaba pasar los dedos por la parte inferior de la caja torácica. Una vez que tuvo un buen agarre, comenzó a tirar tan fuerte como pudo, separándolos del camino. La forma en que le cortaron la piel desde el ombligo hasta la garganta le facilitó abrir su cuerpo como un libro. Los delgados sacos de cartílago que cubrían sus pulmones y los mantenían en su lugar se destrozaron como papel de seda. Algo permaneció unido a los pulmones y algó se desgarró con el interior de las paredes de su pecho.

Los pulmones se separaban fácilmente del pericardio y se apartaban para exponer su corazón. El dolor era insustancial. Era como una niebla en la distancia que lentamente se acercaba. El Ladrón sabía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo, había muchas arterias en la caja torácica y estaban chorreando sangre, corría en riachuelos por su cuerpo y se unía al gran charco de sangre del muchacho.

Con apenas un parpadeo en su hermoso rostro, recogió el cuchillo y lo clavó con fuerza en los vasos por encima y por debajo de su fuerte corazón y luego lo liberó. El forro resbaladizo que lo rodeaba se soltó y allí estaba, palpitando en sus manos. Se maravilló que fuera más grande que el del chico. Mientras que el suyo tenía el tamaño de una manzana, el del Ladrón parecía más grande. Como un pomelo, estaba morado y lleno de sangre y, a diferencia de el del muchacho, que temblaba y dejaba de latir lentamente después de unos momentos, el corazón maldito del Ladrón no lo hacía.

Continuaba latiendo, cada contracción era tan fuerte como la anterior, y chorreaba sangre por la habitación, rociando la pared y el suelo como una pintura demente de Jackson Pollack.

Con lo último de su fuerza, el Ladrón lo colocó suavemente en la cavidad del pecho del muchacho, como una madre que acuesta a un bebé en su cuna. El músculo violeta se apretó y soltó, una y otra vez sin pausa. Golpeó, fuerte y duro, como el corazón que el muchacho alguna vez tuvo, el que tomó el Ladrón.

Suspiró y se derrumbó sobre su costado, enterrando su cara en el cuello del chico, inhalando su dulce aroma por última vez.

Con el último aire en sus pulmones rezó con angustia, suplicando al Dios que lo tomara en su lugar.

—Déjalo tener mi corazón, y déjale vivir. Solo déjale vivir. Yo te lo ruego, tómame y déjale vivir.

Después de más de 1500 años de vida, el pecho del Ladrón se estremeció hasta detenerse.

Su respiración se detuvo, el flujo de sangre se detuvo, su cuerpo se estremeció en temblores moribundos por lo menos hasta que, con un suspiro de gratitud, fue liberado a la muerte.


	6. VI

**_Shanghái 2002_ **

Dondequiera que estuviera, hacía calor y era reconfortante y estaba a salvo. No sintió dolor y no sintió tristeza. Estaba oscuro. Lo único que podía oír era el golpe fuerte y sordo de un corazón latiendo.

Golpeaba constantemente, continuamente, reconfortantemente. Se sentía como un recién nacido, en el vientre de su madre, su cabeza se movía suavemente arriba y abajo.

Había solo un problema.

Hubo un ruido extraño y desagradable. Era una especie de sonido sordo, grosero, molesto e intrusivo de sorber. El Ladrón frunció el ceño con irritación y abrió involuntariamente los ojos.

Había un hombre sentado al pie de la cama. Tenía su cara vuelta hacia un lado. El largo cabello grisáceo le corría por la espalda como la seda. Estaba comiendo una especie de fruta. Los jugos rojos corrieron por sus dedos y mancharon la piel pálida alrededor de su boca. El Ladrón miró en silencio mientras sus dientes rasgaban salvajemente la carne de la fruta. La carne parecía dura. Tuvo que desgarrarla, retorcerla y roerla hasta que arrancó una pieza. Más jugos brotaron del agujero que hizo y de ahí salió el ruido de succión. Prendió sus labios a la fruta y tiró del jugo entre sus dientes, sorbiendo y succionando ruidosamente.

El Ladrón gimió con disgusto mientras él exprimía la fruta para hacer salir más líquido rojo. Se lo llevó a la boca y bebió con sed.

El hombre lentamente lo miró. Los ojos verdes brillaron y luego sonrió, mostrando una boca llena de dientes filosos manchados de sangre.

Y luego, el Ladrón se dio cuenta de que no era una _fruta_ lo que estaba comiendo.

Todo volvió a fluir hacia él.

Él se sentó derecho. Su cabeza había estado sobre el pecho del chico. El pecho liso, prístino e _intacto_ del chico. Subía y bajaba constantemente y su piel pálida era tan perfecta y pura como las delicadas sábanas blancas en las que estaban yaciendo. El Ladrón se dio cuenta de que el latido que había estado escuchando era el del muchacho. Presionó la oreja con avidez contra su pecho, escuchando atentamente, su pulgar tocó un lado de su garganta. Era fuerte y constante y el Ladrón pudo sentir el pulso de su sangre en su cuello.

El muchacho estaba vivo. Él estaba _vivo_.

Y también lo estaba el Ladrón.

Miró malhumorado al Dios demonio que estaba situado elegantemente en el borde de la cama. Había terminado de comerse el corazón y ahora lamía con delicadeza sus dedos manchados de sangre.

Miró hacia su propio pecho, sintiéndolo en confusión. No había corte, ninguna cicatriz, solo músculos suaves ondulando debajo de las yemas de sus dedos. Si él estaba vivo y el muchacho estaba vivo... _¿entonces de quién era el corazón recién sacrificado?_

—¿Cómo... cómo es posible?

Una lengua larga y delgada persiguió una última gota de sangre por la delicada muñeca del Dios.

— _Mmm, delicioso. Voy a extrañar esto. Cada corazón palidecerá en comparación con el suyo._

—Pero si te comiste su corazón, ¿cómo? —El Ladrón no entendía. Sus dorados ojos se posaron en el chico que dormía tan tranquilo junto a él. Él no podría haberse comido el corazón del muchacho. Lo había escuchado, justo ahora, latiendo en su pecho.

Los ojos verdes rodaron molestos.

— _Le diste el tuyo, ¿no?_

El Ladrón se congeló en su lugar. Su mano voló hacia su cuello. No había pulso. Colocó su pulgar en su muñeca. Nada. Él no tenía corazón. Él no tenía latido del corazón. Y sin embargo, él vivía.

—¿Estoy muerto?

El Dios lo miró fijamente a través de largas pestañas.

—No Ladrón. Vives todavía.

Él no podía entender.

—¿Cómo?

— _Porque tu corazón lo hace._

Frunció el ceño con frustración. No tenía sentido. Un dedo largo se inclinó por debajo de su barbilla y le empujó la cara, alzándola.

— _Todos estos años y aún sin fe. Me decepcionas._ —El Dios demonio suspiró—, _tú vives porque yo quiero. Vives porque le diste tu corazón a él. Vives porque él te ama y mientras su corazón palpita por ti, eso continuará._

Era un truco. Tenía que serlo. No podía ser tan fácil, _¡no podía!_

Él suplicó.

—Pero, el castigo, lo soportaré, asumiré la responsabilidad, si lo dejas ir. ¡Él es inocente! Por favor...

El Dios del Inframundo sacudió su cabeza.

— _No hay necesidad. Nunca fue un castigo, Ladrón. Quería que entendieras lo que era amar. Para que entendieras lo que significa entregar tu corazón y verlo latir por otro. Caminar esta tierra con él fuera de tu cuerpo y vulnerable. Renunciar a tu vida y dejarla en manos de otro. Sentir lo que siente y que te duela cuando a él le duela. Existir total y completamente por otro ser humano... **por amor**._

Una mirada de dulzura entró en los ojos del Dios cuando miró al Ladrón. Lo miró de la misma manera que una madre podría mirar a un hijo descarriado que finalmente había llegado a casa. El Demonio fue llamado el Dios de dos naturalezas porque era bueno y malo, vengativo y perdonador, ambos, cruel y amable. Él era ambos lados de la misma moneda.

El Dios sonrió.

— _Y ahora lo haces. Tú, Ladrón, entiendes el amor mejor que nadie que haya vivido alguna vez._

Los ojos verdes brillaron cuando desaparecieron en la oscuridad, dejando al Ladrón solo con su hermoso y querido muchacho.

Con un jadeo, finalmente se dio cuenta, la pesadilla había terminado, todo estaba hecho, el precio había sido pagado. Lo agarró con fuerza, apretando al niño, presionándolos tan cerca como la piel lo permitía. Observó extasiado mientras las pestañas del muchacho revoloteaban y se abrían. Pequeñas manos frotaron sus ojos soñolientos, sus bonitos labios se abrieron en un amplio bostezo.

—¿Nngh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —jadeó y lo mantuvo aún más apretado. Su mano se enredó en el suave cabello rubio mientras acunaba su cabeza contra su pecho—, no pasa nada.

Los ojos borgoña brillaban de risa y vida cuando el chico lo miró, burlándose suavemente de él.

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

El Ladrón sonrió mientras presionaba besos en el santuario de su boca sonriente. Podía sentir el pulso incluso allí, revoloteando bajo sus labios. Él estaba ensalzado en su interior.

Él vivía.

Él vivía.

_Él vivía._

El chico finalmente pareció darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado, algo era diferente. Sostuvo su mano en la frente del hombre mayor.

—¿Estás enfermo? No te sientes febril.

Cogió su manita y se la llevó a los labios.

—No querido, no estoy enfermo. Vuelve a dormir. Lamento haberte despertado. Eso fue solo un sueño.

Sus hermosas cejas fruncieron el ceño con preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro?

El Ladrón asintió y se tumbó. Su mano presionó la cabeza del chico hacia abajo hasta que descansó sobre su hombro. Lo abrazó y canturreó, cantando la canción de cuna en voz baja, el chico bostezó pero no abrió los ojos y le preguntó adormilado.

—Eso suena familiar. ¿La he escuchado antes?

—Una o dos veces.

—Mmm, es linda.

—Lo es.

Su mano frotó círculos en la espalda del chico, lentamente, lentamente hasta que se desvaneció en el olvido, la voz del chico era solo un susurro en la oscuridad cuando repitió las palabras que había pronunciado una hora antes.

—Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti —la voz del Ladrón fue fuerte, sin vacilar, sin dudarlo.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, las palabras finalmente fueron devueltas.

Recordó hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando el muchacho le había pedido que les llevara lejos, muy, muy lejos, a un lugar donde serían libres y vivirían juntos para siempre. Sus ojos ardieron y su aliento quedó atrapado en su pecho al darse cuenta de que realmente lo harían.

Después de que estuvo dormido, presionó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y escuchó su propio corazón maldito, voluntariamente entregado, latiendo fuerte y sin fin, dentro del _Brillante_. Una sonrisa pacífica cruzó sus hermosas facciones.

Oh sí, el Ladrón finalmente comprendió lo que significaba... _amar._

Porque era irrefutable el hecho de que LuHan amaba con todo su ser a su precioso e inocente muchacho, a su hermoso y dulce SeHun.

**FIN**


End file.
